


Всем девчонкам ЭТО нравится

by KakaO_team



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaO_team/pseuds/KakaO_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты точно уверен, что это ей понравится? – Обито воровато покосился в сторону, но отступать было некуда.<br/>- Абсолютно, – заговорщицки прошептал Какаши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всем девчонкам ЭТО нравится

\- Ты точно уверен, что это ей понравится? – Обито воровато покосился в сторону, но отступать было некуда.  
\- Абсолютно, – заговорщицки прошептал Какаши прямо ему в лицо, а секунду спустя вцепился в его губы настойчиво и требовательно. Зубами.  
Учиха дёрнул челюстью, лишь каким-то чудом не взвизгнув от неожиданности. Обито казалось, что Хатаке обдурил его, и он уже начинал ощущать лёгкое покалывание в уголках глаз. Засмотрелся на его лицо, кивал не думая, и что теперь? Разве это может хоть кого-нибудь впечатлить? Тем более девочку? Тем более… Рин? Обито зажмурился и слегка мотнул головой в надежде, что Хатаке отпустит, но тот крепко впился своими холодными пальцами в его загривок, едва ощутимо ероша жёсткие чёрные волосы.  
Выглядеть идиотом Обито не хотелось. Разумеется, он понимал, что сейчас в любом случае уже не выглядит умно, но дать слабину перед Какаши ему хотелось меньше всего. Лучше уж выдержать это странное и унизительное испытание, чем бежать или, чего хуже, пустить слёзы.  
Уголок рта Учихи предательски дрогнул. Какаши шумно выдохнул носом, Обито почувствовал, как его губы расползлись в улыбке, а зубы сомкнулись плотнее. Он, уязвлённо заломив брови, непонимающе глядел на Хатаке, почему-то не решаясь даже моргнуть, словно опасаясь упустить из виду что-то невероятно важное.  
Из-под опущенных светлых ресниц было не видно, куда смотрит Хатаке. Казалось, что куда-то в сторону. Его взгляд был одновременно отсутствующим и до предела сосредоточенным. Обито ждал чего угодно, дрожь напряжения то и дело проносилась по его спине, заставляла судорожно сжимать и разжимать пальцы, сводила нижнюю челюсть.  
\- Пусти, – наконец сдавленно прошипел Учиха, мысленно прощаясь с остатками самоуважения.  
Он остро понимал, что не выдержит больше ни секунды этого подвешенного состояния, и смирился с необходимостью уступить.  
Хатаке резко выдохнул сквозь зубы; Обито показалось, что он смеётся, но обдумывать это не было времени, потому что Учиха почувствовал, что его уже начавшую было неметь нижнюю губу больше ничего не держит. Он победоносно вздёрнул брови, взглянув на Хатаке сверху вниз. Единственное, что Обито успел заметить – ехидный взгляд серых глаз, в полумраке помещения казавшихся чёрными.  
В следующее мгновение затылок Обито впечатался в дощатую стену, а щеки коснулось что-то упругое и влажное. Учиха приоткрыл рот от неожиданности, и тут, едва уловимо коснувшись его губ, язык Какаши проник вовнутрь. Обито попытался судорожно вздохнуть по привычке ртом, но лишь бестолково дёрнулся, когда Хатаке уже вовсю толкался языком у него во рту. Его пальцы, холодные и острые как иглы, впивались в плечи Учихи. Какаши навалился на него всем телом и прижал к стене. Обито ошалело смотрел на него: на прикрытые веки, казавшиеся полупрозрачными, на залитые румянцем щёки, на растрёпанные серые волосы, и мог думать только о том, что легко свалил бы Хатаке с ног, не будь его собственное положение таким шатким. Единственной опорой Обито был его затылок, и это, несомненно, удручало, потому что голова начинала гудеть от давления и нехватки воздуха.  
Что-то ледяное коснулось его шеи и быстро поднялось к подбородку, крепко обхватив его. Обито затравленно покосился вниз и скорее понял, нежели заметил, что это были пальцы Хатаке. Ну уж нет, это было слишком. Слишком долго, слишком непонятно, слишком холодные руки.  
Учиха резко сцепил зубы и оттолкнулся затылком от стены. Движение вышло донельзя нелепым, спасибо нервной трясучке за это, но достигло результата. Какаши явно не ожидал сопротивления, заносчивый недомерок, и отпрянул от неожиданности. Учиха завалился на бок, болезненно приложившись локтем об пол, и исподлобья глянул на Хатаке, прежде чем подскочить на месте и дать стрекача подальше от этого утлого склада и от проклятого Какаши.  
Обито бежал по утопающим в вечерних сумерках деревенским улочкам, петлял закоулками, путал следы, но никак не мог выбросить из головы этот взгляд Хатаке: удивлённый, даже недоумевающий, и невероятно растерянный. Глупый взгляд дурачка-Какаши. Обито хотелось, чтобы это всё оказалось просто сном. Или, в худшем случае, чтобы завтра не наступило. Или, на худой конец, чтобы пропало идиотское желание развернуться и посмотреть на него ещё раз.


End file.
